Gentaro Kisaragi
Kamen Rider Fourze '(仮面ライダーフォーゼ, ''Kamen Raidā Fōze) is the main protagonist in the series of Kamen Rider Fourze. His name roughly says Forty, an indication of the Kamen Rider Series 40th anniversary and the forty different powers/weapons he can access with the Astro Switches. Gentaro Kisaragi ﻿'''Gentaro Kisaragi is a second year student in Amanogawa High School, who has a delinquent Yankee-like appearance wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. After reuniting with childhood friend Yuki Jojima, he tries to befriend loner Kengo Utahoshi, who goes out of his way to avoid him. When he slights Miu Kazashiro, Shun Daimonji begins to deal out "punishment" until a strange creature Yuki identifies as a Zodiarts appears. Gentaro begins to fight off the monster until Kengo arrives in the Powerdizer exo-suit, managing to keep the creature at bay, but leaving him physically drained. Kengo and Yuki head to an abandoned part of campus where they enter a locker that transports them to a lunar base known as the Rabbit Hutch. He prepares to use the devices left behind on the base, until Gentaro appears, having followed them into the locker. Gentaro takes the device from Kengo, who is still too tired to fight back. Gentaro faces off against the Zodiarts, but Yuki shows up to advise him on how to use the device he stole from Kengo. Gentaro activates the strange belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Fourze for the first time. With Kengo's instruction, Gentaro is able to defeat the Zodiarts, and he is begrudgingly allowed to keep the Fourze Driver in order to battle the Zodiarts menace. To cement his new friendship, Gentaro forms a Kamen Rider Club, with Yuki and Kengo as its first members. Kamen Rider Fourze ﻿The arsenal of Kamen Rider Fourze is developed by the group known as the Over Space Technology Organization (外宇宙技術開発機構, Ge Uchū Gijutsu Kaihatsu Kikō, OSTO). The OSTO developed technology that enables its user to harness a mysterious form of energy called Cosmic Energy (コズミックエナジー, Kozumikku Enajī). After Gentaro inserts four Astro Switches into the Fourze Driver belt, he pulls the lever on the side of his belt, which transforms him into Kamen Rider Fourze. Gentaro took the equipment to become Kamen Rider Fourze from Kengo after he followed Kengo. Fourze is based off a space craft and roughly the retired Space Shuttle. Gentaro tends to say "Space is Here!" (宇宙キター, Uchū Kitā) when transforming into Kamen Rider Fourze and says "Let's settle this once and for all!" (タイマン張らせてもらうぜ！, Taiman harasete morau ze!) before battle. Similar to his predecessors, Kamen Rider Double and OOO, Fourze uses combinations with the Astro Switches and their modules. However unlike the Gaia Memories and O Medals, only a few of the Astro Switches changes Fourze into a different form (known as 'States'). Kamen Rider Fourze has shapes on his limbs where the Modules attach: Circle for the right arm, Cross for the right leg, Triangle for the left leg, and Square for the left arm. The suit itself also doubles as a spacesuit, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to spacewalk. It also has a hover pack, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to hover in the air for a short distance. The Red-Eyed Man compares Kamen Rider Fourze's power to that of a gravitational lens, particularly on how the Kamen Rider influences both Astro Switches and Zodiarts Switches. After accepting the title of Kamen Rider, he often names his attacks with "Rider" before it. States ﻿Kamen Rider Fourze's forms are referred to as States. Base States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 95 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Highest Jump: 20 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 6.2 seconds **(Rider) Rocket Drill (Space) Kick: 15 tons Base States is Kamen Rider Fourze's default form. This States can be accessed without any specific Astro Switch. By using the Rocket and Drill Modules, Base States can perform the Rocket Drill Kick (ロケットドリルキック, Roketto Doriru Kikku) Limit Break. However, after he accepts the title of "Kamen Rider", he renames it to include "Rider" in the name for the Rider Rocket Drill Kick '(ライダーロケットドリルキック, ''Raidā Roketto Doriru Kikku). A variation of this is the '''Rocket Drill Space Kick (ロケットドリル宇宙キック, Roketto Doriru Uchū Kikku), which is performed outside of Earth's atmosphere from transportation of the Massigler. Elek States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 97 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.1 tons **Kicking Power: 6.3 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 20 m. **Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Elek States (エレキステイツ, Ereki Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's golden form accessed by the powers of the Elek Switch. In Elek States, Fourze is able to control electricity and use the Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Kamen Rider Fourze is initially unable to activate Elek States during the first use of the Elek Switch, due to not being familiar with the Switch's States-changing powers, causing its electrical abilities to backfire onto him. After Gentaro's experience in befriending JK, he realizes that he has to "befriend" the Elek Switch, enabling the transformation into Elek States without any unwanted side-effects. Aside from transforming Fourze into the Elek States, the Elek Switch can also cause a Limit Break by inserting it into the base of Billy the Rod's handle for a electrified Rider Slash called the Rider 10 Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku). However, if the Elek Switch is flipped off while in the Billy the Rod, it would cancel out the Elek States and turn Fourze back into his Base States. The alternative Limit Break for Elek States is a Rider Kick called the Rider Lightning Drill Kick (ライダー電光ドリルキック, Raidā Denkō Doriru Kikku), where the Billy the Rod sends massive currents of electricity to the Drill Module. With the Billy The Rod and the Winch Module, Kamen Rider Fourze can perform the Rider Electric Shock (ライダー電気ショック, Raidā Denki Shokku) attack by striking the Winch's cable with Billy the Rod while the Rod's cable is in the left socket. Fire States *Height: 200 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 2.8 tons **Kicking Power: 7.0 tons **Maximum Jump Height: 17 meters **Maximum Running Speed: 100 meters per 6.5 seconds Fire States (ファイヤーステイツ, Faiyā Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's red form accessed by the powers of the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze is able to use the Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) which can change into Flame Mode (火炎モード, Kaen Mōdo) to be able to shoot fire, and Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo), where it can shoot fire-dousing foam. During the fight with the Alter Zodiarts, much like pyrokinesis was the dormant power of the Ara constellation's Cosmic Energy, the dormant power of the Fire Switch's Cosmic Energy is to absorb heat-based attacks and store the power into the Switch Like the Elek Switch, the Fire Switch can cause a Limit Break by inserting it in front of the first hand grip on the Hea-Hackgun, though unlike Elek States, Fire States has two Module-induced Limit Breaks: an unnamed one in Fire Extinguisher Mode that shot out water like a fire hose, and the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Limit Break, where Fourze releases pent-up thermal energy in the Fire Switch in a powerful fiery blast from the Hea-Hackgun. Double Rocket States Double Rocket States (ダブルロケットステイツ,, Daburu Roketto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's orange form accessed by the Rocket Switch Super One, arming him with two Rocket Modules on both arms. Double Rocket States first appears in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie War Megamax Magnet States Magnet States (マグネットステイツ,, Magunetto Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's silver formaccessed by the MagPhone, which uses the Magnet N Switch and the Magnet S Switch at full power. In Magnet States, Kamen Rider Fourze's head becomes larger and extends to his shoulders with two Magnet Modules on his shoulders. The orange Thermo Rejistyle (サーモレジスタイル, Sāmo Rejisutairu) becomes red and blue. Apollo States Apollo States '(アポロステイツ., ''Aporo Suteitsu) is Kamen Rider Fourze's special form accessed by the Apollo Switch at full power. Equipment The '''Fourze Driver is Kamen Rider Fourze's transformation belt that was given to Gentaro by Kengo. To transform into Fourze, Gentaro places four Astro Switches into the Switch Sockets (スイッチソケット, Suitchi Soketto), pulls the Enter Lever (エンターレバー, Entā Rebā) on the side of the belt, and raise his right arm in the air. By switching on a correspondent Astro Switch, or a combination of Astro Switches, before pushing the Enter Lever again, Fourze can perform a Limit Break (リミットブレイク, Rimitto Bureiku) finishing attack. Massigler The Machine Massigler is Kamen Rider Fourze's personal motorcycle given to him by Kengo who also named the vehicle. The bike's official name is ORB-40F. The Misshigler uses hydrogen as fuel and thus, doesn't release any carbon dioxide emissions. Powerdizer The Powerdizer (パワーダイザー, Pawādaizā) is a special exosuit that Kengo, once by Miu, then later Shun, uses to assist Kamen Rider Fourze in battle. The interior appears to generate a large amount of heat, enough to scald Miu when she attempts to use it. Because of this and the large amount of exertion required to make it move, only Shun can bring out its full potential in combat. It can become a land rover-like Vehicle Mode (ビークルモード, Bīkuru Mōdo) and the launch pad-like''' Tower Mode''' (タワーモード, Tawā Mōdo) to launch the Machine Masshigler. Astro Switch Caban The Astro Switch Caban (アストロスイッチカバン, Asutoro Suitchi Kaban) is a special breifcase that resembles a Japanese schoolbag made to hold the Astro Switches. It can hold up to 10 Astro Switches as well as a portable terminal with various functions, such as collecting data by Foodroids and Zodiarts analysis. It also has an operating panel for the Powerdizer and the Massigler. NS MagPhone The NS MagPhone '(NSマグフォン, ''Enu Esu Magufon) is a device Fourze can use to transform into Magnet States. It is powered by the Magnet N and Magnet S switches. Astro Switches The '''Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Fourze's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy to materialize armaments known as Fourze Modules (フォーゼモジュール, Fōze Mojūru). There are 40 known Astro Switches in total, each of which correspond to one of the attachment ports on Kamen Rider Fourze's limbs, known as''' Module Basements''' (モジュールベイスメント, Mojūru Beisumento): Circle (right arm), Cross (right leg), Triangle (left leg), and Square (left arm). The shape of the colored portion of the Astro Switch also corresponds to the Module Basement. #'Rocket Switch' (ロケットスイッチ, Roketto Suitchi, Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module (ロケットモジュール, Rokketto Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing him to fly. By using the exhaust ports on the Rocket Module, Fourze can add 40 additional tons to his punches. Problem is that the exhaust ports seem to be on at all times when the Rocket Module is in use. #'Launcher Switch' (ランチャースイッチ, Ranchā Suitchi, Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module (ランチャーモジュール, Ranchā Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance. The module can launch 5 missiles to attack an enemy, though without the Radar Module on, the flight pattern of the missiles can very chaotic. #'Drill Switch' (ドリルスイッチ, Doriru Suitchi, Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Fourze with the Drill Module (ドリルモジュール, Doriru Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground and pierce enemies with a powerful kick. It spins around 200 RPM. #'Radar Switch' (レーダースイッチ, Rēdā Suitchi, Square): The Radar Switch arms Fourze with the Radar Module (レーダーモジュール, Rēdā Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to detect any enemies that are not visible and reflect certain waves, as well as make contact with Kengo from the Rabbit Hutch. The module can also be used with the Launcher Module to launch very precise homing missiles. #'Magic Hand Switch' (マジックハンドスイッチ, Majikku Hando Suicchi, Circle): The Magic Hand Switch arms Fourze with the Magic Hand Module (マジックハンドモジュール, Majikku Hando Mojūru) on his right arm allowing him to use a large manipulator arm which gives him an extra 10 meters of reach and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pench (エンドエフェクトペンチ, Endo Efekuto Penchi). #'Camera Switch' (カメラスイッチ, Kamera Suitchi, Square): The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module '(カメラモジュール, ''Kamera Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances and see things that normally isn't noticed. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. The Camera Switch is generally used to operate the Burgermeal, though it is implied there are other Burgermeals being look out without the use of the Camera Switch. Also, the Module is more powerful than a Burgermeal. #'''Parachute Switch (パラシュートスイッチ, Parashūto Suitchi, Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module (パラシュートモジュール, Parashūto Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to deploy three parachutes to land safely to the ground if in freefall from a signifigant height. When the parachutes are not in use, thay are stored in the dark green box on Kamen Rider Fourze's arm. #'Chainsaw Switch' (チェーンソースイッチ, Chēnsō Suitchi, Cross): The Chainsaw switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module (チェーンソーモジュール, Chēnsō Mojūru) on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Fourze doesn't cut himself. #'Hopping Switch' (ホッピングスイッチ, Hoppingu Suitchi, Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Fourze with the pogo stick-like Hopping Module (ホッピングモジュール, Hoppingu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing him to to significantly increase his maximum jumping height from 20 meters to 40 meters. However, this Module is unpredictable and great control is needed to use this Module properly. #'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, Circle): The Elek Switch arms Fourze with the Elek Module Billy the Rod '(エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, ''Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo). Initially, it just changed his left forearm's color to gold and armed him with just Billy the Rod but suffered backlash shock from the power, but after allowing the Elek Switch's power to course into Fourze's body, it allows Fourze to assume Elek States. #'''Scissors Switch (シザーススイッチ, Shizāsu Suitchi, Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the arts-and-crafts-looking Scissors Module (シザースモジュール, Shizāsu Mojūru) on his left arm, which allows him to cut though even metal. If the second opening of the show is any indication, it can also fire a pulse of energy for a long-range attack. The Scissors Switch is generally used to operate the Potechokin. #'Beat Switch' (ビートスイッチ, Bīto Suitchi, Cross): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module (ビートモジュール, Bīto Mojūru) on his right leg, resembling a small subwoofer that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20Hz-5kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5kHz-24kHz. #'Chain Array Switch' (チェーンアレイスイッチ, Chēn Arei Suitchi, Circle): The Chain Array Switch arms Fourze with the Chain Array Module '(チェーンアレイモジュール, ''Chēn Arei Mojūru) on his right arm, which is a glorified spiked flail. The steel ball on the end of the chain is called the '''Blowing Star (ブローイングスター, Burōingu Sutā), weighing about 120 kg. The Rough Spikers (ラフスパイカー, Rafu Supaikā) on the Blowing Star are made from a newly discovered metal known as Astorium '(アストリウム, ''Asutoriumu). It seems old-fashioned and low-tech, but it gets the job done in handling Zodiarts. Like any chained weapon, inertia is a factor to make sure Fourze doesn't end up smacking the Module into himself, and there is also the chance of the Module being reflected back onto Fourze. #'''Smoke Switch (スモークスイッチ, Sumōku Suitchi, Cross): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module (スモークモジュール, Sumōku Mojūru), allowing him to emit smoke within a 5 mile radius for 5 minutes which can obstruct an opponent's vision in close combat, not to mention disorientate said opponent from the choking smoke. #'Spike Switch' (スパイクスイッチ, Supaiku Suitchi, Triangle): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg-brace of the Spike Module (スパイクモジュール, Supaiku Mojūru) on his left leg, giving Kamen Rider Fourze an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Module consists of Rough Spikers, again made out of Astorium, only they extend seconds before impact for maximum damage. It is also quite heavy, as Fourze had to use both arms to lift his leg out of a foot-deep hole speculated to be caused by the Spike Module, as it happened off-screen. #'Winch Switch' (ウインチスイッチ, Uinchi Suitchi, Square): The Winch Switch arms Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module (ウインチモジュール, Uinchi Mojūru) on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker (ブーストフッカー, Būsuto Fukkā) shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. #'Flash Switch' (フラッシュスイッチ, Furasshu Suitchi, Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module (フラッシュモジュール, Furasshu Mojūru) on his right arm, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to blind enemies (or anybody else for that matter, including himself) with the light of the sun. The Flash Switch is also compatible with the Flashake. #'Shield Switch' (シールドスイッチ, Shīrudo Suitchi, Square): The Sheild Switch arms Fourze with the space shuttle nose-like Shield Module (シールドモジュール, Shīrudo Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to protect himself from any attack, though it is rather small in size. The Shield Module is also made from Astorium. #'Gatling Switch' (ガトリングスイッチ, Gatoringu Suitchi, Triangle): The Gatling Switch arms Fourze with the Gatling Module (ガトリングモジュール, Gatoringu Mojūru) on his left leg, allowing Kamen Rider Fourze to shoot 10 rounds per second. The bullets have enough power to pierce into concrete. #'Fire Switch' (ファイアースイッチ, Faiyā Suitchi, Circle): The Fire Switch allows Fourze to enter Fire States and arms him with the Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan). Having learned from the Elek Switch, Fourze had no problem accessing Fire States. The Fire Switch's dormant ability is to absorb heat-based attacks to enhance it's own. #'Stealth Switch' (ステルススイッチ, Suterusu Suitchi, X): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Stealth Module (ステルスモジュール, Suterusu Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Hammer Switch' (ハンマースイッチ, Hanmā Suitchi, Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the Hammer Module (ハンマーモジュール, Hanmā Mojūru) on his left arm. #'Water' Switch (ウォータースイッチ., Uōtā Suitchi, Triangle):The Water Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Water Module (ウォーターモジュール., Uōtā Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Medical Switch '(メディカルスイッチ., Medikaru Suitchi, Square): The Medical Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Medical Module (メディカルモジュール., Medikaru Mojūru) on his left arm. #'Pen Switch' (ペンスイッチ., Pen Suitchi, Cross):The Pen Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Pen Module (ペンモジュール., Pen Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Wheel Switch' (ホイールスイッチ., Hoīru Suitchi, Triangle): The Wheel Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Wheel Module (ホイールモジュール., Hoīru Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Screw Switch' (スクリュースイッチ., Sukuryū Suitchi, Square): The Screw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Screw Module (スクリューモジュール,, Sukuryū Mojūru) on his left arm. #'Hand Switch' (ハンドスイッチ,, Hando Succhi, Cross): The Hand Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Hand Module (ハンドモジュール,, Hando Mojūru) on his right leg. # Scoop Switch (スコップスイッチ,, Sukoppu Suitchi, Circle): The Scoop Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Scoop Module (スコップモジュール, Sukoppu Mojūru) on his right arm. #'Magnet N Switch' (マグネットNスイッチ, Magunetto Enu Suitchi): The Magnet Switch (N) is built into the MagPhone along with the Magnet Switch (S), which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The Magnet Switch (N) allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the Magnet Module (N) (マグネットモジュール（N）, Magunetto Mojūru (Enu)) in Magnet States. #'Magnet S Switch' (マグネットSスイッチ,, Magunetto Esu Suitchi): The Magnet Switch (S) is built into the MagPhone along with the Magnet Switch (N), which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Magnet States. The Magnet Switch (S) allows Kamen Rider Fourze to use the Magnet Module (S) (マグネットモジュール（S）, Magunetto Mojūru (Esu)) in Magnet States. #'Freeze Switch' (フリーズスイッチ,, Furīzu Suitchi, Cross): The Freeze Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Freeze Module (フリーズモジュール,, Furīzu Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Claw' Switch (クローモッチ,, Kurō Suitchi, Circle): The Claw Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Claw Module (クローモジュール,, Kurō Mojūru) on his right arm. #'Board' Switch (ボードスイッチ,, Bōdo Suitchi, Triangle): The Board Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Board Module (ボードモジュール,, Bōdo Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Giantfoot Switch' (ジャイアントフットスイッチ,, Jaiantofutto Suitchi, Cross): The Giantfoot Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Giantfoot Module (ジャイアントフットモジュール,, Jaiantofutto Mojūru) on his right leg. #'Aero Switch' (エアロスイッチ,, Earo Suitchi, Triangle): The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Aero Module (エアロモジュール,, Earo Mojūru) on his left leg. #'Gyro Switch' (ジャイロスイッチ,, Jairo Suitchi, Square): The Gyro Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Gyro Module (ジャイロモジュール,, Jairo Mojūru) on his left arm. # Net Switch (ネットスイッチ,, Netto Suitchi, Cross): The Net Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Net Module (ネットモジュール,, Netto Mojūru) on his right leg. # Stamper Switch (スタンパースイッチ,, Sutanpā Suitchi, Triangle): The Stamper Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Stamper Module (スタンパーモジュール,, Sutanpā Mojūru) on his left leg. # Apollo Switch (アポロスイッチ,, Aporo Suitchi): The Apollo Switch allows Kamen Rider Fourze to become Apollo States. Legend Rider Switches In the Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride arcade game, Kamen Rider Fourze is able to use special Astro Switches known as the Legend Rider Switches (レジェンドライダースイッチ,, Rejendo Raidā Suitchi) to access special Legend Rider Modules (レジェンドライダーモジュール,, Rejendo Raidā Mojūru) based on previous Kamen Riders. Each Legend Rider Switch has the "mask" of their respective Kamen Riders. *'Den-O Switch' (電王スイッチ, Den'ō Suitchi, Circle): The Den-O Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the DenLiner-like Den-O Module (電王モジュール,, Den'ō Mojūru) on his right arm, which allows Kamen Rider Fourze to execute a powerful punch attack. *'#1 Switch' (１号 スイッチ,, Ichigō Suitchi, Cross): The #1 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the #1 Module (１号モジュール,, Ichigō Mojūru) on his right leg. *'V3 Switch' (V3スイッチ,, Bui Surī Suitchi, Triangle): The V3 Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the V3 Module (V3モジュール,, Bui Surī Mojūru) on his left leg. *'OOO Switch' (オーズスイッチ,, Ōzu Suitchi, Square): The OOO Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Ankh-like OOO Module (オーズモジュール,, Ōzu Mojūru) on his left arm, allowing him to absorb Cell Medals and shoot medal-shaped energy bullets through the three Tatoba Combo energy rings at an opponent. Billy the Rod The Elek Module Billy the Rod (エレキモジュール ビリーザロッド, Ereki Mojūru Birīza Roddo) is a rod-like Module accessed by the Elek Switch. Along the crossguard is a series of sockets for a built-in plug on the Module to access different ways to unleash a eletrical current into an attack, arranged arranged in a triangle formation. The left socket energizes the blade, electrifying anything it hits. The top socket energizes the blade, but it fires energy slashes when swung, allowing for ranged attacks. The right socket, when the blade is swung, sends three pulses of electricity to immobilize a Zodiarts. By setting in the Elek Switch into Billy The Rod's base and setting the plug in the left socket, Fourze can initiate the Rider Ten Billion Volt Break (ライダー100億ボルトブレイク, Raidā Hyaku Oku Boruto Bureiku) Rider Slash Limit Break. Hea-Hackgun The Fire Module Hea-Hackgun (ファイヤーモジュール ヒーハックガン, Faiyā Mojūru Hīhakku Gan) is a firearm-like Module accessed by the Fire Switch, enabling Kamen Rider Fourze to use it as a fireball launcher in Flame Mode (火炎モード,, Kaen Mōdo) or shoot water in Fire Extinguisher Mode (消火モード, Shōka Mōdo). Fire Extinguisher Mode is accessed when Fourze attaches the Hea-Hackgun to his belt, then pulled on it to get the front half to extend out via tubing to excude fire-dousing foam. The Limit Break in this Mode is unnamed, but it consists of Fourze firing water out of the Hea-Hackgun's nozzle like a fire hose. By setting the Fire Switch into the Hea-Hackgun in Flame Mode, Kamen Rider Fourze can initiate the Rider Exploding Shoot (ライダー縛熱シュート,, Raidā Bakunetsu Shūto) Rider Shooting Limit Break, where he absorbs nearby thermal energy before releasing it in a powerful fiery blast from the Hea-Hackgun. Foodroids The Foodroids (フードロイド, Fūdoroido) are special support robots modeled after fast foods and animals. The Foodroid is transformed from its Food Mode (フードモード, Fūdo Mōdo) into its Roid Mode (ロイドモード, Roido Mōdo) by inserting an Astro Switch. *The Burgermeal (バガミール, Bagamīru) is a hamburger and mouse-like device that is used for reconnaisance and is compatible with the Camera Switch. It can transmit holographic and photographic information directly to the Rabbit Hutch over the Internet in real time. Burgermeal's name comes from the words "burger" (バーガー, bāgā) and "meal" (ミール, mīru). *The Potechokin (ポテチョキン, Potechokin) is a cup of french fries and crab-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode to cut though things. It is also compatible with the Scissors Switch. Potachokin's name comes from the words "potato" (ポテト, poteto) and the Japanese word for "cut" (チョッキン, chokkin). *The Flashake (フラシェキー, Furashekī) is a milkshake and penguin-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Flash Switch. Flashake's name comes from the words "flash" (フラッシュ, furasshu) and "shake" (シェーキ, shēki). *The Holwankof (ホルワンコフ,,,,,, ,Horuwankofu) is a sausage and dog-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Scope Switch. *The Softnya (ソフトニャ,,,, ,S''ofutonya'') is an ice cream sundae and squid-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of the Freeze Switch. *The Nagejairoka (ナゲジャイロイカ ,Nagejairoka) is a bento and fox-like device that can switch between its Food Mode and its Roid Mode with the use of Gyro Switch.Nagejairoka's name comes from the word "gyro"(ジャイロ,jairo). Quotes *(to Kengo) How can I befriend th entire school if I can't befriend scum like you. *Its, Space Time!! Lets settle this man to man. Picture Gallery (Modules) Module 001.jpg|#1: Rocket Module Module 002.jpg|#2: Launcher Module Module 003.jpg|#3: Drill Module Module 004.jpg|#4: Radar Module Module 005.jpg|#5: Magic Hand Module Module 006.jpg|#6: Camera Module Module 007.jpg|#7: Parachute Module Module 008.jpg|#8: Chainsaw Module Module 009.jpg|#9: Hopping Module Module 010.jpg|#10: Elek Module Billy the Rod / Elek States Module 011.jpg|#11: Scissors Module Module 012.jpg|#12: Beat Module Module 013.jpg|#13: Chain Array Module Module 014.jpg|#14: Smoke Module Module 015.jpg|#15: Spike Module Module 016.jpg|#16: Winch Module Module 017.jpg|#17: Flash Module Module 018.jpg|#18: Shield Module Module 019.jpg|#19: Gatling Module Module 020.jpg|#20: Fire Module Hea-Hack Gun / Fire States Picture Gallery (Foodroids) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Fourze Riders Category:Heroes